An internal combustion engine design is disclosed in German patent document DE-PS 38 41 355 in which increased engine displacement is achieved by increasing the spacing of the cylinders and by increasing the cylinder diameters. This prior design requires the redesign of all essential parts of the internal combustion engine and, moreover, necessitates the adaptation of existing production facilities. If production of the smaller displacement internal combustion engine is continued, all the parts of the smaller displacement internal combustion engine must continue to be built, and thus, a large diversity of parts and corresponding inventory is required.